One More Yes
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: She wanted to hear his voice one more time. Just one more goodbye. One more hello. One more. Modern Day AU. Based on this super depressing prompt I've seen floating around on tumblr.


He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at seeing her name light up on his phone. The picture he had assigned to her always managed to make him laugh. He remembered when they took that stupid picture; it was raining out and they'd been caught in the downpour. Her makeup was running all down her face and her hair hung in wet strings; he wasn't much better off. Still though, he reached for her and kissed her until they were both out of breath. She decided to try and take a picture but as the camera flashed, all she managed to capture was Bellamy with a mouthful of her wet hair.

It was one of his favorite pictures of them. Still grinning, he answered her phone call.

"Babe? Are you busy?"

"Nah, not really. I was just finishing up the dishes. What time will you be home later?"

They'd moved in together almost a year ago; he knew still it was the best decision they had ever made together. The ring sitting in the bottom drawer would be the next best one.

She took a shallow breath.

"Clarke, are you alright?"

She cleared her throat on the other end of the line. "No, no I'm fine. I think I'm coming down with a cold. I'll be home in a little bit. I just wanted to hear your voice. I had a long day today; the usual terrible customers."

He chuckled. Clarke was a manager at an art store. She was always having to deal with obnoxious customers who weren't satisfied with anything. Her art store days were coming to an end though; she was getting ready to graduate and start her rounds at their local hospital.

"Well I'll make sure dinners waiting for you. How does mac and cheese sound?"

Her laugh sounded off. "Sounds perfect."

"Clarke? Are you sure you're alright?"

She sniffled; he assumed it was for good measure, trying to convince him nothing was really wrong.

"Yeah, it's just the cold. Bell?"

"Yeah Clarke?"

Her breath hitched. "Clarke, I know something's wrong. What's going on?"

"Bellamy Blake, I love you so much."

"Clarke, what is happening?"

"Bell, I've been in an accident," she whispered. "Honey, there's nothing that can be done. I just wanted to hear your voice."

He dropped the dish he was washing and paid no mind to the shattered glass on the kitchen floor. "Clarke where are you?"

"Baby, there's no fixing this. Trust me, I'm the doctor," she whispered again, her attempt at a joke lost in the moment.

"You're not a damn doctor yet Clarke. Where the hell are you?" His throat burned from the rage he was holding back. She was so stubborn sometimes; didn't she understand he couldn't help her if she wouldn't tell him where she was? Didn't she understand he couldn't save her?

"There was a deer crossing the road. I swerved Bell, and I hit the trees. There's so much glass. It's sparkling."

She was starting to sound delirious. Fear tugged at his insides. Fear threatened to tear him apart. "Clarke, just tell me where you are, please!"

He could hear her voice thicken with tears. "I don't want you to see Bellamy. There's so much blood."

"Damn it Clarke! Where are you!"

He stopped breathing when there wasn't an immediate answer.

"Off the highway. Almost home."

Almost home. She was almost home. He called 911 from the house phone and relayed her location to the dispatcher. "Clarke, I'm coming okay? Stay on the phone with me. I'm coming to you."

"Bell, I found the ring you know. My answer is yes. Of course its yes. It's always been yes since that first time you asked me out in 9th grade. Yes I'll go out with you. Yes I'll move in with you. Yes I'll marry you. I love you Bellamy. I love you more than any yes I've ever given you."

"I love you Clarke. I'm on my way alright? I'm coming to you. The ambulance is on the way. Please Clarke, just stay awake, alright?" He felt like everything would be okay if she just stayed awake. He broke the speeding laws in his haste to reach her. She had stopped answering him, but he could hear her heavy breathing. It didn't take him long to get to her; what he found made his stomach turn and the return of the rage caused his vision to blur.

Her car had ripped through the guard rail and flipped in the woods, wrapping around one of the thick red wood trees.

"Clarke," he screamed, her name echoing in the almost silent twilight. His legs couldn't move him fast enough; the siren in the distance meant hope was on the way.

Finally, he reached her side and his own tears began to fall. Her head hung limp, her phone had fallen into her lap. "Clarke?" He reached forward, tilting her head back and trying to assess the damage. She small cuts and bruises everywhere, but that wasn't the most concerning; the gaping hole in her abdomen was. "Clarke, baby, I'm here."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Bellamy? It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Clarke, tell me what to do. What can I do? Should I take you out of the car?"

"I don't think so. I think that would hurt too much."

Part of him wondered if pain would keep her alive. If it hurt that meant it was still working right? He glanced towards her stomach; the blood that pumped out had mixed with the broken glass.

Red and blue lights behind indicated that the paramedics had arrived. He cradled her head in his hands. "Clarke? Please. Please stay awake. Please?"

She smiled a broken blood smile. "You heard me before, right? Yes? It's always yes with us Bellamy. I can't promise this yes Bell."

He choked out a sob. "You've given me every yes but I need this one more Clarke, okay?"

Her eyes closed. "Clarke? Clarke!"

He was pulled back by a police officer as the paramedics began to remove her from the car. He fell to his knees as they strapped her to the gurney. "God, Clarke. Please!"

He was brought to his feet and ushered into the back of the ambulance. Seated by her side, he took her small hand into his own and brought it to his lips. His tears mixed with the dirt. "Please Clarke, please," he chanted. "Please, please. One more yes. Please."

His mantra began to sound like a prayer. "Please."

To this day he swears his own heart stopped at the sound of it.

"Yes."

**Author's Note: **This was hella rushed and I'm sorry. This was based on a tumblr promt I saw floating around but can't find now. Anyway, review if you didn't hate this and uhh follow me on tumblr for more basic as heck writing at lordlallybroch.


End file.
